Tangled In Gold Thread
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Rumplestiltskin used a deal to obtain a baby so that he could have a second chance at being a father; Her whole life he kept his adopted daughter in a tower he conjured on the edge of realms... However, Amelia Stiltskin is just about fed up of her overprotective father's actions of keeping her away from the outside world. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Always A Price**

* * *

There was once a farmer whose wife was gravely ill as well as heavily pregnant with his unborn child; Her due date had long passed but the baby refused to come due to its mother's lack of strength,

"Please my love. Tell me what you need" her husband begged with concerned desperation in his eyes as his wife weakly wrapped her fingers around his hand,

"There... There is nothing... Myself and our child... we need food but... With the harvest destroyed and no money to assist us... It seems that this may be my last night, my love" the woman murmured causing a tear to fall down her husband's cheek,

"I would give anything to make you well again" he vowed and the couple instantly turned their gaze to a man with golden scales for skin whom giggled in amusement by the farmers words; earning the couples attention,

"Oh I do love it when they say anything" the goblin like creature teased with an elegant wave of his wrist causing a basket of fresh fruit and vegetables to appear within his hand; The farmer instantly stood with a look of relief on his face as he went to accept the basket but the stranger held the basket away from him,

"Not so fast, Dearie... You don't get something for nothing" the man said with a twisted smile and the farmer frowned,

"... What is it you desire?... We have nothing..." he pleaded causing the dark sorcerer to giggle once more,

"Well, dearie... Rumplestiltskin desires many things but... in this case..." he began as he moved past the farmer and brushed his scaled hand against the wife's swollen belly,

"... A life for a life" he finished causing the ill woman's eyes to widen in horror,

"NO!" she cried; Rumple only smirked,

"Who's more important dearie?... The woman whom holds your heart... Or a child you do not yet know?" he reasoned with a smirk and the farmer frowned, conflicted,

"What... What will you do with the baby?" he asked hesitantly,

"Oh rest assured she'll be more than safe with me... Yes, you could ignore my offer but then your wife would die and even if by some miracle she doesn't and manages to deliver the child into the world... Could you really afford another mouth to feed?" Rumple asked knowingly and it was after a long moment that the farmer sighed in defeat.

* * *

 _~ 3 Weeks Later ~_

The farmer's wife had given birth to a beautiful baby girl with little blond curls; Rumple was merciful by wiping the memories of the farmer and his wife so that they would not remember the loss of their daughter.

* * *

Rumple took the baby faraway to the edge of realms where he conjured a tall tower with only one window and no doors; It was there that he raised the baby as his own and gave her the name, Amelia after one of the spinsters whom had raised him as a child.

* * *

The young girl was curious about the outside world as well as the magic she had seen her papa use,

"Can you teach me, papa?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement causing Rumple to chuckle,

"Of course, dear one" he told her before conjuring a spinning wheel and began teaching her how to spin straw into gold... Rumple watched as she grew and was proud... He would never tell anyone but Amelia was his second chance to be a proper father and this time he wasn't letting anything or anyone take her from him.

* * *

 _~ Many Years Later ~_

* * *

Amelia whom was now a beautiful young woman with long blond hair tied into a plat braided with fresh flowers looked out the window of her tower whilst her father was spinning straw into gold; she sighed in a bored manner,

"Papa... I was hoping that you might take me with you to your next deal... Just this once" she told him timidly but Rumple instantly looked at her firmly,

"Amelia, you know that the outside world is dangerous" he reminded her,

"Yes I know but you go..." she tried,

"It is my job. I have to go" he interrupted in frustration before vanishing in a cloud of frustrated smoke and Amelia could only sigh and roll her eyes; Her papa was always poofing himself away whenever she brought up leaving the tower but that still didn't stop her from yearning to see the outside world.

* * *

 **Will Amelia leave the tower? Review for chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The World Beyond**

* * *

Amelia spent her day reading the books that her papa provided for her before moving on to spinning some straw into gold thread. It was late afternoon when she felt a warm breeze blow on her neck, telling her that Rumple had once again poofed himself into the tower,

"Are you still angry with me?" Rumple asked her gently and watched as Amelia sighed before turning to him and smiled up at him softly,

"I could never stay angry at you papa" she assured, standing from her stool before hugging him and Rumple happily returned the gesture, brushing a soft hand through her hair,

"I know you yearn to see what is out there, Amelia but I need you to believe me when I tell you that the outside world is filled with nothing but darkness and cruelty... The same darkness and cruelty that took your mother and brother away from me... You're all I have left. I cannot and will not lose you too" Rumple told her, pulling back and gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek as Amelia nodded in understanding,

"... I know I'm safe as long as I'm here" she told him and Rumple smiled,

"That's my girl" he praised before hugging her once more.

* * *

The first snowfall of winter had began to drift from the heavens when Rumple left on yet another deal and Amelia was untangling her platted hair so that she could begin brushing it before taking a full 2 hours to plat it back up in a long braid; Amelia never understood why her papa wouldn't let her cut her hair no matter how much she complained about it... She stood from her bed before making her way over to the window and looked out with a sad expression as well as a sigh until she raised a curious eyebrow at the sight of the hidden valley that sat around her tower and she found herself smiling,

"Amelia, come away from the window before you catch a cold" Rumple instructed after appearing in a cloud of smoke, carrying a basket of fresh food and provisions that would last a whole winter; Amelia smiled brightly,

"Papa, you're just in time. I just had the most wonderful idea" she announced, earning a smile from her scaled papa whom chuckled,

"Really? What is your idea?" he asked curiously as he began putting away the provisions,

"Well, I was just thinking about how your always saying that the outside world is dangerous and that my tower is the only safe place but I just thought... What about the valley around my tower? we could go for a walk by the cliffside and maybe even take a picnic" Amelia told him excitedly, practically bouncing up and down as she did so but her happiness soon vanished when Rumple looked at her firmly,

"For god's sake, Amelia! Every time I think you're past this. How many times must I tell you? You are not leaving this tower!" he yelled, turning away from her and once again began putting away the groceries... Amelia felt her stomach sink as she slowly looked at the ground; It was a few moments before she developed an annoyed expression,

"... I may have never met my mother but I know that she would never have wanted you to keep me trapped here" Amelia told him bravely and Rumple turned to look at her with a glare as he pointed a warning finger in her direction,

"Do not bring your mother into this" he told her with a slight growl in his tone,

"Why shouldn't I?! You never speak about her and you refuse to tell me anything about her! I am sick of this tower and I am sick of you treating me like a child!" Amelia yelled,

"I will stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one" Rumple told her before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and Amelia growled in frustration, storming over to her bed before proceeding to scream into her pillow.

* * *

It was around 2 hours later that found Amelia un-platting her hair before securing it to the support beam above her window and used both it and her long blond hair to climb down the tower... She looked back up at the stone tower with frown but shook her head,

"I'm sorry, papa" she murmured, securing a cloak around herself and wrapped her hair around her free arm before rushing off down the valley.

* * *

Rumple was furious when he returned to the tower to find Amelia no where in sight,

"That girl is so grounded when I find her" he growled to himself before heading off in search of her.

* * *

 **Review for chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
